thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
In the Aeroplane over the Sea
In the Aeroplane over the Sea is the ninety-second studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on July 20, 2013. It is available for download here: http://www54.zippyshare.com/v/38154293/file.html The original thread can be viewed here: http://rbt.asia/mu/thread/S38371309 Inspiration In the Aeroplane Over the Sea is widely considered to be written about Anne Frank due to sharing its title with some other album having to do with Anne Frank, or so people think. Though the group has never officially stated that the album is indeed about Frank, it is a popular theory among fans, and Geoff Magnum has mentioned the influence her diary has made on his craft and outright referred to "A MABEL COSPLAY WITH FEDORAZ" being about her while performing live. Album cover The album's iconic cover was a collaboration between Magnum and The Radoheadz's staff designer, Chris Bitchheimer. The general design reflects the taste of Magnum: some fool from P4k said that "Magnum was always into stupid fucking 4chan memes." One particular piece Magnum showed to Bitchheimer was an old European postcard with an image of doge in a plant pot, which was then PAINS'd. Bitchheimer also designed a broadsheet-style lyrics sheet for the album, and inadvertently titled "A MABEL COSPLAY WITH FEDORAZ" in the process; Magnum wanted to use either "suckmyass.mp3" or "Holland, 1945" for the song, but Bitchheimer got 88 in the thread and superseded his attempts. Track Listing # "Ghostface Killer" - 4:47 # "The King of Karat Flowers, Pt. 24 (feat. Yung Lean, 2Chainz, Lil B the Based God, and LIL UGLY MANE)" - 4:10 # "Wow i hope i get 33" - 2:30 # "This Angst Is Making Me Wankst (Faust vs. Linkin Park)" - 4:50 # "i fuck bat bitches to lettuce" - 2:36 # "Anal Revengance" - 2:43 # "Lupis" - 1:43 # "A MABEL COSPLAY WITH FEDORAZ" - 4:32 # "wow!!!!!!!!!!" - 3:33 # "Autistic Themes" - 0:58 # "Based Jazz (skit)" - 3:33 # "Shoegaze house" - 3:21 # "Fuck NMH, My Love For AnCo Is Forever" - 0:13 # "I Own Swag (Lil Headshot presents the Wu Quag Clan remix)" - 2:36 # "So much fiure made itself known amont the fermenting corpses of monsters" - 2:29 # "7.19.13" - 7:19 # "One minute of aphex fire" - 1:19 # "i FEEL good" - 2:41 # "fukitihateu" - 1:19 # "SWAG STRIP SONG BONUS by YUNG CLUB (ft. CB TRIGGA SLAM)" - 4:35 # "How two stomps and a clap changed the world!" - 2:53 # "iTunes Dominican Republic Bonus Track The Glow Pt. 69 (I see yo pootang glowin while we 69) (feat. Seananners, Hutch, The FaZe Choir, Will.I.Am, Britney Spears, Eddie Murphy, Julian Casablancas, El Chavo Del Ocho, ICP, Viper The R" - 3:30 # "pretentious blues" - 1:37 # "Hoodrat (Lil Headshot Remix)" - 3:06 # "I Love You Avey Tare" - 3:23 # "mc ride's son get a grip on death" - 1:57 # "SIC EXPERIMENTAL PSYCH FOLK SONG" - 6:43 # "You (Youthful Melody)" - 2:45 Ultra Shitty Trax Vol. 1 The initial release of the album was coupled with a bonus EP of outtakes entitled Ultra Shitty Trax Vol. 1. The EP is downloadable from this link: http://www71.zippyshare.com/v/34805610/file.html Track Listing # "Terrible canyon of watler static I mean water" - 4:05 # "simpson 1" - 6:08 # "Lupis (Original Mix)" - 8:04 # "GOLF WANG" - 12:37 # "hey guys" - 5:37